


Never have I ever...realized I was lucky to have you

by ALoveForWords



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Multi, Post Season 1, i hope we get more of them in season 2, i just ship them so hard, i knew i liked them from the get go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALoveForWords/pseuds/ALoveForWords
Summary: Ben had just kissed her and Paxton had just left her a message. From being the girl who could barely get a date to the girl who had to choose between two guys, Devi Vishwakumar was hella confused on what to do.
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 168





	Never have I ever...realized I was lucky to have you

He stayed. For her. He didn't need to, but he did. He stayed, waited to make sure she was okay, even fell asleep while doing so. This was not something you'd expect from someone who has been your nemesis for as long as you can remember, but he did it. He stayed.

She could feel the soft touch of his lips on hers, how his hands were on her neck, holding her in place as he kissed her. She could feel his tongue against her lips, hot and wet, her own tracing the margins of his lips. She had never been kissed like this before, and she never kissed someone like this before.

She was the first to break away, her hands moving down from his neck to rest on his chest, chiseled by exercise she never believed he had done before. She pushes softly against it, breaking the connection they had only moments ago, her eyes fluttering open, finally settling on Ben's flushed face.

Devi stares at him briefly, her mind racing and her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"I—I have to go," she says in a panic, realizing that her mom and cousin were waiting for her in the car, she can't imagine what her mom would do if she saw her making out with some guy she knew was her nemesis.

Devi turns to face, holds onto the handle of the car's door and pushes it open.

"Don't forget this," Ben calls out after her, pushing her purse in her direction.

She takes the bag from his hands, avoiding eye contact with him as she tried to figure out why her heart won't stop beating so hard.

"Thanks again," she says, before slamming the door shut and running off to her mother's car.

"There you are," Nalini says in relief as her daughter hustles right into the car. "I was wondering what took you so long."

"I had to thank Ben for driving me her," Devi lies masterfully, throwing her bag into the seat beside her as stared out the window of her mom's car. "Also that he took me in. I told him I'd be getting my things tomorrow."

Nalini simply looks at her daughter through the rearview mirror, sensing that there was something her daughter wasn't telling her. She chooses to not press the matter, just happy that they finally patched things up in time to celebrate Mohan's birthday. She starts the engine of the car and drives, contented with the silence that had settled over the car, knowing that the she, Kamala, and Devi needed time to digest scattering Mohan's ashes.

* * *

Devi runs to her room as soon as she gets home, suddenly finding the need to be alone. She throws her bag onto her bed and rummages it immediately looking for her phone. She finds the phone almost immediately and there on the screen was a notification that Paxton had left her a voicemail.

 _Oh my god. I can't believe I missed Paxton's call._ Devi thinks to herself. _What could he want?_

She clicks on the voicemail and quickly brings her phone to her ear.

"Oh, hey, um, I'm in your neighborhood. Thought maybe we can hang out, but, uh, it seems like you're busy, so…uh…anyway, you can give me a call or text. Whatever. Okay."

_He wants to hang out with. Finally! I knew that kiss meant something._

That kiss. A kiss she got after being weird in his car, wearing his sweats because her own dress was drenched in pool water. A kiss so unexpected she thought she dreamt it.

Another kiss came drifting back into Devi's mind, a kiss that happened only hours ago, with the one person she never in the world thought she would end up kissing.

Ben Gross.

How could she have kissed Ben Gross? How could she have _made out_ with Ben Gross? He had taken her in when she ran away from home, got her friends to convince her to go and spread her ashes with her mom, _drove her_ to Malibu when she missed her mom and Kamala, and _waited_ for her just because he wanted to be sure she was okay. Sure, he had done all that, but he was _Ben Gross_ , her nemesis. Making out with him did _not_ make any sense.

Making out with Paxton though, that made sense.

A devious smile started to spread all over Devi's face. She clicks on Paxton's number to return his call, hoping to Ganesh that he won't let it go to voice mail.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

_Damn it, please don't change your mind on me now._

"Hello, Devi," a voice from the other end of the line came.

She breaths a sigh of relief, "Paxton, hi. Sorry I missed your call. My mom, Kamala, and I were in Malibu spreading my father's ashes. It was his birthday yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, um," Paxton stammers on the other line. "No wonder you weren't home."

"Yeah…"

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out some time."

"Yeah, sure I would love that."

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds good," Devi replies, her fist in the air with triumph, finally they were gonna hang out after that awkward encounter at school.

"Swing by my place, 'kay?" Paxton says confidently on the other end. "I'll be in the garage."

"'kay." She replies, supressing her excitement so that Paxton won't think she was a weirdo. "See yah."

She ends the call and smiles at herself with satisfaction. Who cares about that kiss with Ben? She had a date with Paxton, it's all that matters.

Devi slowly slid onto her bed, her emotions running amock as she juggled her excitement from her date with Paxton to lingering feelings about her kiss with Ben. She was broken out of her silent battle with herself when her mother called out to her, asking her to help her make pancakes for dinner as she had suggested at the beach.

Devi groans, gets up from her bed and walks to the kitchen to help with dinner despite her world being turned topsy turvy because of her damn emotions.

* * *

Its been three days since she kissed Ben, two days since her garage date with Paxton (which went very well if Devi would say so herself), and Devi was none the wiser. She was more confused than ever about what, or better yet _who_ , she wanted. It didn't help that she was still trying to convince her mom not to move them to India.

She wasn't able to concentrate at school for the entire day. She sat with Paxton and Brent at lunch, with the blessing of her friends who have just recently forgiven her. But despite being at that table, Devi's eyes couldn't help but drift off to a certain table in the cafeteria, the table where Ben was sitting. Oddly, he was sitting alone this time, Shira and her friends nowhere to be seen. History was particularly torturous having both Ben and Paxton in close proximity to her. Seeing them both in the same room as her, _together_ , made her even more confused thatn she already was. She had never felt this confused before. She always knew what she wanted and when she wanted it. But now, it was like Sophie's choice.

"Earth to Devi," Fabiola calls out, snapping her fingers at her bestfriend who had drifted away from the conversation they were having.

"I'm sorry, what?" Devi replies, finally returning to the reality.

"I asked what is up with you," Fabiola states now more than she asks. "You've been odd all day."

"Yeah, you were not your chipper self," Eleanor adds, back in her full colorful actress glory, her red scarf particularly fashionable.

"It's nothing guys," Devi lies, still not sure of how she was feeling about the fairytale-like love triangle she had gotten herself in.

"You do realize that you just got us back, right," Fabiola says, knowing in her gut that there was something Devi wasn't telling them. "Are you really going to lie to us again?"

"What? I'm not lying!" Devi replies defensively.

Her two friends crossed their arms against their chests and looked at her knowingly.

"Fine," Devi relents, finally deciding that maybe her friends could help her. "I'm confused."

"Confused about what?" Eleanor asks.

"Ok, so you guys remember how Ben drove me to Malibu so I could be there to scatter my father's ashes?"

Her two friends nod, their curiousity peaked.

"Well, I didn't tell you this, but Ben stayed all night, actually slept in his car waiting for me."

"So?" Fabiola asks, still unsure what that had to do with Devi not being herself today.

"We kissed."

"You what?!" Eleanor and Fabiola exclaimed in unison.

"Actually we made out," Devi adds, looking from one friend to the other. "But then, Paxton left a message for me while I was in Malibu asking me if I wanted to hang out with him. And we did hang out the next day in his garage. He apologized for blowing me off after he kissed me that night at Ben's party, and said that he wanted to hang out more, get to know me y'know."

"Wait, you kissed Paxton and made out with Ben?" Eleanor asked, her face incredulous, surprise so evident in her voice at the revelations she was hearing. "And you didn't think about telling us any of this?"

"I mean, they just recently happened guys," Devi says matter-of-factly. "And I don't know how I feel about both of them."

Devi crossed her hand over her chest, her mind drifting off yet again into her own world, her confusion settling back in.

"Since when did you care about how you feel?" Fabiola asked, surprised at how we-need-a-better-high-school-experience Devi even had to think about this. "You were so obsessed with Paxton you actually lied to us about sleeping with him and now you're telling us you're confused about him and Ben."

"Ben, Devi," Eleanor adds, putting an emphasis on Ben's name. "Your _nemesis_ , Ben."

"Yeah, I know," Devi admits, mortified at how the conversation was going. "I'm shocked as well."

"Well have you talked to Ben since you made out with him?" Eleanor asks, concerned as she saw the confused demeanor her friend had around her. "Cuz it really looks like you like him."

"What? No!" Devi denies it, horrified that her friends would think that she would like someone like Ben. "I don't like Ben! Gross!"

"Then why'd you make out with him?" Fabiola accuses.

"I don't know, I was confused maybe?" Devi deflects. "Paxton had been ignoring me since he kissed me and Ben had been there for me when I ran away from home, helped me fix things with my mom by getting you guys to help me, drove me to Malibu so I could scatter my dad's ashes, and then waited to make sure I was okay."

"Yep, you like him alright," Fabiola says , looking at her friend knowingly.

"Can you please stop saying that?!" Devi exclaims, getting up from the corner of the bed where she was sitting. "I _do not_ like Ben. I'm with Paxton now!"

"Are you really though?" Eleanor asks from where she was standing, leaning against the wall to the far right of Devi's bed. "You've hung out only once since you made out with Ben. Has he even kissed you since that kiss in his car?"

"No," Devi replies bitterly, trying to squash the feelings of disappointment she was feeling over that.

"Then I'm sorry to say it honey, but you're not with Paxton," Eleanor says, sad that she had to break her friend's heart with the truth. "You're just hanging out."

"And honestly Dev, do you really want to be at this point?" Fabiola adds, walking toward Devi before finally placing both her hands on either side of Devi's shoulders. "It's clear to me and Eleanor that you like Ben, no matter how much you try to deny it."

Eleanor nods in agreement as she walked over to where her friends were standing. "Besides, it's clear he likes you too."

"What?" Devi says in astonishment. "He does?"

"Duh," Eleanor replies. "He broke up with Shira over the weekend. And I'm probably sure it's because you guys made out."

"Did he tell you that?" Devi asks in anticipation, her heart starting to beat rapidly again she could actually feel it banging against her chest.

"He didn't have to, Dev!" Eleanor replies excitedly. "Shira posted her post-break up selfie on instagram and Ben was sitting all alone at the cafeteria at lunch today. It's pretty obvious."

"Then why do you think he likes me?" Devi asks defensively, not wanting to get her hopes up. "So what if her broke up with her? Maybe he got sick of her using him for his money or something. I don't know."

"Devi, he doesn't have to _say_ that he likes you," Fabiola interjects, hoping that what she says would knock some sense into her friend. "he just has to _show_ you he likes you."

Fabiola glances back at Eleanor, smiling when the actress nodded her head in agreement. "I mean, you guys have been nemeses since elementary but he was more of a friend to you then we were these past few weeks."

"So you're saying that I should date Ben, then?" Devi asks her friends the ultimte question, one she had been struggling with since her kiss with Ben in his dad's car.

"What we're saying is choose yourself," Fabiola replies with a smile. "I think you know deep down that you deserve someone who would do anything for you."

"Yeah," Eleanor adds in agreement, offering her right hand to Devi in encouragement.

Devi smiles at Eleanor, takes her friend's hand in her own while offering her free hand to Fabiola. Fabiola smiles at her friend, takes the hand she just offered before squeezing it tightly in enouragement. Fabiola and Eleanor then took each other's hands in their own, the friends now hand in hand as they were trying to relay an unspoken message to one another.

"Thanks guys," Devi says thankfully, happy that she and her friends were on speaking terms, because they were the only ones who knew her this well. "I gotta go."

"What?!" Fabiola asks in exasperation. "We just gave you the world's best advice and you ditch us?"

"I just need to go talk to someone," Devi replies, finally letting go of her friends' hands, grabbing her purse on her way out of her room. "Thanks to you guys I know who that person is."

Devi gives her friends one last thankful look before exiting her room, leaving her friends hanging and shocked. She gets a cab and gives the driver the address, fidgeting in her seat as she thinks about what she was going to say.

A few minutes later she arrives at the Gross' house. She rings the doorbell and up comes Patty to answer it.

"Devi, you're hear to get your stuff," she greets cheerfully, a hint of sadness on her face at the realization that Devi was retrieving that last few items she had left behind after deciding to go home.

"Yes, and I need to talk to Ben," Devi replies. "Is he here?"

"He's in his room studying."

"Ok, thanks."

Devi rushes past Patty, completely missing the knowing look she had on her face. She runs up the stairs to Ben's bedroom, realizing she had never been in it since she lived with them briefly. Her heart was thumping hard against her chest, a combination of both apprehension and her dashing from the front door to his room.

She reaches his door in a blink of an eyes, her pulse now rapid and her heart feeling as thought it would dart right out of her chest any minute now. Her mind was racing, her thoughts in disarray as she tried to think of what to say to him.

She hoped her friends were right, she hoped that he did like her. Because she had just realized that she liked him too. She may have been obsessed with getting Paxton to date her, doing everything in her power to get him to notice her, but thinking back to everything that has happened since sophomore year started, she realized he wasn't the right guy for her.

Ben had been a constant in her life since elementary. Sure, he was someone she never thought she'd be friends with, let alone someone who she would grow to have feelings for. But in the crazy few weeks that have passed by, he went from nemesis to friend to someone she could actually date.

She could feel her heart beating against her chest, hard. She didn't know what she would say, or whether or not she should knock first. But she knew that she wanted to see where this might go. It is high school after all, a lot could happen.

Before she could knock, the door to Ben's room suddenly opened. Ben came barreling out, his airpods in his ears, iPhone in hand, looking like he was about to head to their home gym to do some exercise.

He nearly bumped into her, stopped just in time before any colliding could happen.

"Devi, what are you doing here?" He asks in surprise, his entire being sure he wouldn't see her again after their kiss.

"I was just getting my things," Devi replies stupidly, realizing that she didn't actually _have_ her things with her.

"Oh," Ben replies sadly. "They're still in the guest bedroom. Feel free to grab them and head home."

He gives her a sad smile before walking past her towards the direction of the home gym.

"Ben." She calls out after him, her heart still hammering hard and fast against her chest.

He turns at the call of his name, a look of hope etched in his eyes. The pair lock eyes, blue meeting brown. A sense of warmth spread across their bodies, a shared feeling spreading through them. They give each other warm smiles, realizing that the other felt the same as they did. Ben walks towards Devi, and she did the same. The two of them meet halfway, arms immediately flying onto each other as their lips meet once again in a kiss.

Her arms rested on his chest, his hard chiseled chest. His right hand was on her cheek, his thumb stroking, carresing the soft skin underneath. He had his left arm wrapped around her, his left hand settled on the small of her back, pulling her against him in an attempt to hold their bodies closer to each other.

She could feel it again, the tip of his tongue tracing the outlines of her lips, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. She smiles against his lips briefly, before allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth, the feel his tongue against hers hot and perfect.

She moves her hands, wraps them around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair as he pulled her closer to him, the space between their bodies nonexistent.

He breaks away this time, his eyes immediately finding hers as they gasp for air after being deprived of it for so long. He gives her a sly smile, feeling a little better than he did a few seconds ago.

"I knew I didn't imagine that," he says to her with satisfaction, a smug grin beginning to form on his lips.

"Watch it, or you're never getting it again," Devi replies deviously, a devilish grin spread all over her face.

The two of them laugh, disentangling themselves from each other. Ben smiles at Devi, a smile she returns in favor. He takes her hand in his, hoping that she won't think it too forward. She laces her fingers with his in answer, the pair giving each other yet another smile, hints of a blush evident on both their cheeks before finally walking hand in hand in the direction towards the guest bedroom, content with thought that they were going to figure out whatever was going on between them as they went along. It's high school after all, so much could still happen.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just me feeding my Devi/Ben (Bevi? Den? Do they have a ship name yet?) heart. I knew from the beginning that I didn’t like Paxton for Devi, and this is why. I just wrote this now because I just finished season 1, I came late to the show I apologize. Pretty sure this has tons of spelling errors and grammatical mistakes. I apologize in advance, I just needed to write this for me and maybe share it with the rest of you. First time writing for teens so I feel like what I’ve written is a little too intense. Let me know what you think!


End file.
